Points of View
by eternal solace
Summary: ...it must really be a sin to fall in love with the one called......LOVELESS... IN A WAY...poEM FIC, short POVs
1. LOVELESS

**Eternal solace: I do not own LOVELESS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOVELESS

A person who is unloved by all;

Forever lonely, forever alone.

Someone who no one would care,

Somebody that is nobody.

Yet, how come a lot of people seem

To love the one who is

Meant never to be loved?

Is it fair for someone to be LOVELESS?

Is it fair for someone to be born LOVELESS?

But somehow, being LOVELESS, means remaining pure;

Remaining innocent in anyway;

Someone whose body and soul is unsoiled…

…it may be a sin, a crime, mistake in any way,

But I just couldn't help but fall in love with

The one called…

…LOVELESS…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: …this is my first fanfic in a short POV way and I hope you'll like it…I do appreciate if you wont mind giving me a review….**


	2. BREATHLESS

_**Author's**__**note**__: sorry took so long… I was unable to log in due to some school projects going on at once…. By the way… Points of view is more likely a short poem type story and chapter one, LOVELESS had been Soubi's POV as he thinks about Ritsuka…. I've been thinking of making one-shots for Points of view but I have no idea of what type of story it would be… sorry for the inconvenience…. And hi to Light In The Dark…_

]____________________________________________________________________________________

**BREATHLESS**

With their love they could conjure all,

Surpass anything and everything…

Destroy the walls of pain and sadness.

Their love, pure beyond reach;

Though placed in a world full of deceit,

They held together to their love,

They make everyone envy them because of their love

Turning even a love made of lies pure,

That makes everyone so envious.

… they are just plain BREATHLESS

-Ritsuka's Pov-

Sorry if its short… hard to think about this pair I barely know… hehehe… please give me a review… I need to know if there is something I have to improve and I'm open for any suggestions


	3. SLEEPLESS

_Author's Note_: it has truly been a long time since I wrote but I'm sure I could write a lot more now that I finally got my computer working…hehehe… hope you would like my upcoming stories

_I want to ay hello to Light in the Dark for the review for Points Of View…. THANK YOU!!!!!_

_I do not own Loveless and would never will…._

_Soubi's POV_

…_SLEEPLESS…_

_They care for one another, but their love isn't strong_

_Sure he protects her with his strength,_

_Yes she loves him dearly with all her heart,_

_But their hearts aren't that united._

_He lets his anger take control over his judgment_

_She becomes overconfident with his skills_

_Neither one could see _**that**_ weakness of theirs_

_That may cause their downfall_

…_they are weak because they carry the name…_

…_SLEEPLESS._


	4. ZERO

Author's note: 3rd to the last of Points Of View. I'll be starting with a short one shot for Loveless… hope I could finally get some reviews for my next story and I want to say hi to Light In The Dark…HI!!!!!

I don't own Loveless…

POV-Zero pair

Emotions are nothing and so are feelings.

They are nothing more but obstacles that would hinder us from reaching our goals;

We show no emotions, we show no feelings

But if we do, it is neither fake nor true.

We feel no pain no matter the type of injury,

We show o hint of hurt.

This is how we were both meant to be,

This is who we are…

We do not feel pity or regrets,

For we are both…

…ZERO


	5. BELOVED

Author's Note: 2nd to the last for this story…oh how I am truly waiting for the end… truth be told, my imagination isn't working pretty well with this and so I am making Points of View short…

I do not own Loveless

Soubi's POV

Someone who is loved by, many.

His name represents that he is truly important.

His beauty rare but full of mystery.

Who is he who is loved by many?

Who is he truly?

Who is this person who lives in the shadows?

This person who is clouded by mystery of the unknown?


	6. BLOODLESS

I do not own Loveless

Ritsuka's POV

They are just nobody,

One cares only to kill

The other cares nothing of sort.

Both lust for war and blood

Hate and anger boils their blood

With nothing more but desire,

To destroy everything in their path,

which clouds their judgment in battle.

It can't actually be helped,

This is who they are;

Both lived with hate in their hearts

That's why they can't be called 'humans'.

They have no more humanity left in them.

They can't be human no more, because…

They lust for **blood** and death…

But they are called…

….BLOODLESS.


End file.
